The Truth in these Walls
by MinervaGirl8
Summary: Hermione and Minerva have known each other for a long time but one night may change the way they view each other. The Headmistress is ready to answer some of Hermione's questions about her personal life but Hermione may not be able to handle the answers. A story of Minerva's broken heart and mending the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

She was accustom to being excluded from social events. Even being alone but Hogwarts was her only safe haven. When she was young the familiar walls supported her back as she read a book alone in the corner her first year, it refused to hurt her knuckles when she punched it repeatedly in anger in her 3rd year when she was being bullied, it shielded her from judgment in her 5th year when she kissed her first lover, it wiped away her tears and comforted her when her lover left her at the end of the 6th year, and it told her to come back when she graduated the end of her 7th year. Hogwarts was her life and she never thought the walls would hurt her.

But today the walls were hiding something from her. The people she worked with and cared for had forgot to include her in their little social event; they were drinking and talking in the teachers lounge without her. In the long run is want a huge deal but even her best friend Poppy Pomfrey and her mentee Hermione Granger were there. Now she stood there looking at the scene and had no idea what to do. They group of people were so enthralled in their conversations they didn't notice the Headmistress standing in the doorway until the door behind Minerva shut. The small crash of the door closing brought all eyes on her.

"I didn't know the prude was invited," sneered Severus

"Severus, may I remind you that I am your superior and I would appreciate if you wouldn't speak to me in such manner." Minerva shot back. She knew how to fight these petty battles, she has been fighting them her life.

"I do believe she scared her lovers away Severus. No one want to commit to the shitty life that she has especially anyone with any sense of adventure. Her past lover actually..."

"Rolanda I beg you to stop now. Her life is no ones business, especially not Severus'. You drunken fool, you should stop now before you say something you regret!" yelled Poppy who has been quiet in the back until now.

Rolanda, realizing she was quite intoxicated, stood up and left the room as quick as her body would let her. The room stayed quiet as Minerva nodded her head at Poppy as thanks and proceeded to walk out of the room. She had successfully ruined their social event. The name-calling was typical but the rest was bordering on painful for her. She wasn't prude but that was her dirty little secret. No one but the walls knew that her lovers come and go day to day, that she only ever loved one person, and the walls knew never to speak of that lover. Rolanda almost made that mistake tonight.

Minerva called for her house elf Sweeny to bring her tea and tarts as she changed into her nightwear. She glided into her bedchambers and quickly removed her robes and undergarments. Minerva stood in front of her standing mirror and stared at her body. It was getting old and it was changing in ways that bothered Minerva. Her ample chest was starting to love gravity, her stomach wasn't as flat and tight anymore, and her bottom was loosing its roundness. Time was the strongest evil she knew. Her blue nightshirt was hanging on the side of the mirror. That shirt held a lot of sentimental value for her but it was bitter and sickening if she thought about it for too long. She put the clothing on and went back to the fireplace, curled up on her loveseat and began to read her book. It was a quiet night and she wanted to enjoy it. Sweeny popped in and poured the tea for her mistress and placed the tray with the tarts next to her. The small elf also poured a bit of liquid from a flask into the tea before handing it to Minerva. The Headmistress smiled and thanked the elf for her service as well as the spot of fire whiskey in her tea. The night was cool so Sweeny conjured a blanket for her mistress and left her in the silence. The silence was perfect.

* * *

Hermione Granger was known to keep her cool and to think before reacting but the drunken pass from Severus made her sick. Never in her life, at least since Ron, had someone tried to pick her up for a one-night stand and she wasn't going to let that happen. So she slapped him; she hit him so hard that the poor fool passed out in the hall. There was no way she could just let him stay their for the students to see in the morning so she had to carry him back to his chambers and call for his elf.

"Your drunken master needs help and I am done doing favors for this horrid arse! He is your problem now!" Hermione pushed his body a bit with her foot and had half a mind to spat on him. But the elf was loyal to his master and gave a glared that made Hermione feel like ice. She turned away and left. Her footsteps were loud and fast as she decided to tell the Headmistress of what had happened. Minerva McGonagall was a friend and confidant; she was sure to listen to Hermione rant about her night. She just hope Minerva wasn't too upset about the fact that she went to the party despite the fact that her mentor was not invited.

Hermione was walking swiftly while mumbling to herself. Any onlooker may have thought her mad but it wasn't unusual for Miss Granger to be talking to herself. She was so lost in thought that she forgot to knock or announce herself as she waltzed into the chambers of the Headmistress.

Hermione was pulled out of her trance with a gasp and a thud. The thud came from a book falling on the floor and the gasp from a scantily dressed Minerva who had pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry for barg in in…I wasn't, I mean…I didn't mean to…damn it!" stumbled the young witch. She moved slowly back to the door as if to leave, "You seem unprepared for company so I should leave."

"You only scared me, please don't worry because there was no harm done. You are always welcome her and you know that." Minerva let the blanket drop down as she went to stand, "Let me change into something a bit more presentable and I will be right with you. Help yourself to tea, tarts, or fire whiskey. One moment if you will excuse me."

Minerva rose to her feet and Hermione's eyes dropped to observe the body of the older witch. The mature woman was only wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the top few buttons left undone to expose some cleavage. The shirt itself only came to the very top of the witch's thigh, right where the curvature of her bottom starts. It was a woman's style shirt but it was ten sizes too big for her and it was quite worn. As a matter of fact, it was so worn that it left little to the imagination. Hermione could see the dark nipples of her mentor and the dark triangle at her pelvis. The young witch was mesmerized, so much that she didn't realize she was staring. Thankfully Minerva didn't notice the eyes glued to her body and leaned over to get her book. She did hear a little squeak behind her but she chose not to investigate. If she would have, she would have seen a stunned Hermione who gasped at the sight of her mentors slightly dimpled bottom whish she saw sully when Minerva leaned over to retrieve her book.

Hermione sat back and tried to keep herself from thinking of her mentors body. She had known Minerva for a long time but never seen her in such a way. Hermione's body has responded in an inappropriate manner when she saw Minerva's almost naked body and she was angered. Not only was the heat that ran through her body inappropriate but also confusing. When she left Ron she hadn't had any sexual encounters so her body must be searching for something stimulating but Hermione was heterosexual so a woman's body shouldn't turn her on, right?

"Gosh…what is wrong with me?" Hermione audibly asked herself.

"Nothing at all, I might say," replied a fully dressed Minerva. She had a plaid nightgown in shades of emerald and that was much less revealing. "Although your face is a bit flushed at the moment but that may be from the drinking you were doing a little while ago."

Minerva went for the stab and Hermione knew she deserved it. "Please don't be sore Minerva, they asked me and I didn't know that you were excluded. And for Merlin's sake, I had a horrid time."

"Oh darling you are mistaken, I don't spend my time being sour on such unimportant matters. The lack of an invite gave me time to my own; I truly hate social events anyhow." She moved back to her loveseat and motioned Hermione to join her. "And I am sorry to hear you had a bad time with they others, although that crowd of people can be quite mean when they drink. You may have noticed that when I was victim to a few harsh words earlier today."

Hermione's eyes flicked to those of the older witch, "Yes, it was uncalled for and I'm sorry they said such things. I don't think you are a prude, so to speak. You are single and happy…well I mean I guess I am assuming things. I don't know much of your personal life. Rolanda's comment actually shocked me because I didn't know you had, uh, been with someone…I'm going to stop talking now." Hermione's face was pink and her head was fuzzy. She must have drunk to much and now she was prying into Minerva's life.

Minerva chuckled a bit at Hermione's rambling but also felt a sting. She never talks about her past true love or any of the lovers in between…they had become to many to count. "My dear, I have been in love before but I don't talk much about it because although I may be a grumpy old hag, I did once have life and love. Rolanda knows of that and spoke too much while intoxicated."

"Again, I don't mean to pry but may I ask about him? Merlin's Beard, I guess I do mean to pry. My question seems to be asking you about your personal life."

"Yes, your question is." Minerva rose from her chair and poured only fire whiskey into teacup. "And I may be able to give an answer but first you need to know one thing…you may not ask about him because there was no man in my life. But you may ask about her… her name was Kiera. mo ghrá amháin fíor."

Hermione's lung shut off and her cup fell from her hands and shattered.

Minerva McGonagall, her mentor and friend, was a lesbian.

* * *

**_MinervaGirl8~ let me know what you think! It was a sweet little idea, let me know if you want to read more! Hugs 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

How could Minerva not notice her, the whole school noticed her. Her presence was hypnotizing; she entered the Great Hall after breakfast had started and all eyes were on her. She was taller than most, curvy in all the right places, her black hair was pixie cut short, her eyes were piercing blue and her constant smirk was mysterious. No one knew who she was, all they know was that she was a 6th year. She wouldn't talk to anyone so they began to whisper and gossip about her. Some said she was kicked out of her last school, some said she was in hiding ordered by the wizarding government of her country, others thought she was an illegitimate child of one of the teachers but no one knew. Not even the teachers. Minerva was curious but no one included her in the gossip so all she could do was stare.

The girl looked around an found an open seat, well a plethora of seats near Minerva. Minerva froze, not knowing what to say or do so she buried her nose back on her book. The girl ate without talking or looking up. Was this how it was always going to be? No one acknowledged Minerva, not even the weird new girl...

* * *

Each morning at five o clock Minerva jumped out of bed and hurried to the showers to avoid any other girls. She didn't want to be teased or bullied about her body, she was already hated. This morning started off the same, it was a few minutes after five and she was walking in the shower room. Minerva was walking to her normal shower stall when she saw that there was someone else there. It was the new girl. Minerva froze again, the girl was striping and Minerva took in the girls body. Scars, thats all she saw was scars. After the shock of the rows of scars wore off she saw the creamy white skin, the ample chest and her secret triangle that was bald except for a small landing strip. She was perfect but her scars said otherwise.

The tiny witch was staring again but she couldn't help it. The other witch was intoxicating. But once she disappeared into her bathroom stall, Minerva also stripped and began to shower. Her mind swirled with questions about this gorgeous girl. Who was she?

A sudden movement behind Minerva made her gasp. She rushed to cover herself as she turned to see someone standing behind her. It was that girl...

"My name is Kiera, I'm not just that _new girl._ And I don't appreciate being stared at!" The girl, Kiera, was still naked and her face was hot with anger.

Minerva was scared, all she could choke out was, "I'm sorry Kiera..please.."

"I'm not going to hurt you," She moved closer to the younger witch. "Actually I like you..." Kiera's hands grabbed Minerva's hips and pulled her dangerously close. Minerva squeaked; Kiera's hands were like fire against her snow white skin. "You have questions, I can see them in your eyes. Meet me after hours. Meet me here, in this very spot and I will answer them." Minerva absentmindedly shook her head but Kiera pulled her a bit closer and said, "Please come, I want to get to know you. Her eyes glossed over Minerva's body. The girl was super thin and frail with all her edges sharp. Her skin was ghost white with nervous blotches of pink, her eyes dark emerald green, and her black hair down to her bottom. Her chest was underdeveloped and her pubic area trimmed but not shaven. Her body was beautiful in Kiera's eyes and she wanted her.

"I want to know all about you, Minerva..." coed the mysterious witch.

How did the girl know Minerva's name? Minerva was lost and confused but then something horribly fantastic took place. The new girl kissed Minerva long and hard. The young girl melted in the other's arms, scared and confused but the kiss was so beautiful that she kissed her back.

* * *

MinervaGirl8- A little snippet of Minerva's first kiss. I hope to update ASAP..Just had a horrid breakup with my girl and I was too upset to write. I felt better after writing today so I figure what the hell, I will keep going despite everything. Please review and tell me what you think! HUGS!


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva couldn't believe it; Hermione left. The look on the girls face was of shock and confusion. The older witch had no idea that Hermione would respond that way. In her mind she thought that telling Hermione would bring them closer. She was wrong and now left with a broken cup on the floor and tears on her face. Most of her adulthood she had been secretive about her sexuality and those who knew supported her 100%, so this outburst was hurtful and foreign.

Minerva took her wand from her pocket and cleaned up the mess that was made. She willed herself to stop crying and grabbed her outer robes. She had to check to make sure all students were in bed and then she was going to see her best friend Poppy.  
The rounds were easy and monotonous. Each night she would take the usual rounds that the student knew she took and then she would go to all the hiding spots. Tonight she found four snagging couples, a young Hufflepuff crying in a corner, two boys messing around (for their sakes she avoided the details), and a seventh year Gryfindor drinking fire whiskey. This took about an hour of her time which was enough to get rid of the initial pain she felt from Hermione's reaction. Now she was just angry. Thankfully she was her normal stern self to the students, which mean the real anger would come out when she talked with Poppy.

Poppy's infirmary was never crowded and rarely did students stay overnight so it wasn't' a shock when all the beds were empty when Minerva entered. She marched past the beds, past Poppy's desk and into the concealed door of her private chambers.  
She jolted the door open and heard a scream of pain. Rolanda was sprawled on Poppy's couch while Poppy was mixing an herbal drink for the drunken teacher. When Rolanda realized who is was she cringed and hid her face because she knew what was about to happen.

"Blasted inferno! You are one of the most idiotic persons I know!" Minerva screamed while flicking her wand at the Quidditch coach. It was only blasts of water hiting the woman but it sure caused quick a loud reaction.

"Bloody hell Minerva, I was...I am smashed...Leave me the bloody hell alone!"

"Minerva please...for Merlin's sake she didn't know what she was saying." Poppy's voice was quiet but heard. Minerva stopped, looked at the soaked friend, flicked her wand once more to dry everything, then sat down and covered her face.  
"Merlin's beard...I need a vacation." Although the emerald witch was strong the tears were stronger and Minerva didn't want to fight them anymore. "Before either of you ask a damn question I will tell you what happened if you just give me some bloody whiskey." Poppy obliged and sat next to her older friend. She knew not to speak until Minerva was done explaining.

She told them about Hermione's reaction to her sexuality. "She bloody left; she dropped the cup on the floor and then left."

"Min you are her mentor and friend, she was shocked. Don't take it personally, love." Poppy was very caring and knew to keep her responses soft and sweet. In all the years that they had been friends she learned that nothing she says will make it better or change Minerva's mind but if she kept it sincere then Minerva would at least take it to heart.

"I know..." Minerva was swigging the whiskey like it was water. Rolanda put an hand on Minerva's arm.  
"The drink won't help, you will end up sloshed like me."

"You know I can hold my whiskey, I'm scottish for Merlin's sake. I just don't know why this upsets me this much. I care for the girl as a friend so I thought I could open up to her and answer her questions, which were brought on by you, you bloody fool."

Poppy put up her hand to silence Rolanda before she even attempted to speak. "Its because you love her, and I have seen you look at someone like the way you look at her since Kiera. And yes I said her name, kill me but its true."

"You would be no fun dead...and I know what you said is true but romance in not what I want. Anyway it would be inappropriate on so many levels. Why am I even saying this, she obviously is straight and isn't ok with homosexuality. I would like to have our friendship which may be destroyed now." Minerva rambled.

Both Rolanda and Poppy looked at each other and smiled. She was in love again...this is what they had been waiting years for.

"Oh, stop that! I know what you are thinking and it is not true." snipped Minerva. She couldn't love anymore, she didn't want to love anymore. Her heart was shattered by the same person multiple times and there was no way she was going to let it happen again.

* * *

It was well past three but Minerva was still awake. She needed release. The older witch flicked her want and sent a message to a young witch names Cheri. "You know where, please come to my bed tonight."

Minerva changed into an old t-shirt with no undergarments and slipped into bed. A flash of green lit up the room and a witch with little clothing crawled into Minerva's bed.

"Hi kitty, I was wondering when you were going to call again, it had almost been a week. I missed my mamma kitty..."  
"Hush, I need you now..." Minerva and the lady of the evening locked lips. It was hot, heavy, rough and releasing. That is what Minerva craved the most. Unaduterated sex with no strings attached; it helped her forget.

* * *

MinervaGirl8- Quick update for ya! Minerva has some dirty secrets...Let me know what ya think :) Hugs!


	4. Chapter 4

Something about her haunted Minerva's mind. The whole day after their meeting in the showers Minerva's fought with he emotions and rational mind: how could one person blur the two? Not even her transfiguration class could hold her focus, her only thoughts were on the beautiful girl who kissed her and if she should meet up with her again.

The young witch didn't break rules so the idea of sneaking out after curfew was appalling but the taste of the intoxicating witch's lips was addicting. Where is the lesser of the two evils? In all this wondering she hadn't really considered the most important question in all of this. Was she gay? Minerva always thought of girls as attractive and perfect but she always assumed she would marry a man and settle down with a family. Her whole life she was taught to settle down and marry a guy, even her mother, who was a witch, was a barefoot pregnant housewife when she settled down with Minerva's father. Granted, they only had one child but she was otherwise the epitome of a homemaker. Minerva wanted to teach but thought she could still live that life, well until today.

Kiera changed all of that; what if Minerva wanted to life an "alternative lifestyle"? What is Minerva was truly a lesbian?

The classes went quickly, her mind muddling the class lectures together. The whole day she looked for the girl with the scars but she was nowhere to be found. The only way for the two of them to cross paths again was for Minerva to oblige Kiera by accepting the invite to meet after hours. What was going to happen? Would they kiss again? Did she want to kiss again? Or would they just talk…She didn't even know what she wanted from Kiera. What was it about that caught Minerva's eye? So many questions but the only way to get answers was to go.

She wasn't paying attention to her surrounding and she ran into a large figured person. Her books fell all over the floor and her victim also dropped their book on the floor. Immediately she began to apologize and pick up her things when a familiar voice chuckled at her.

"My dear Miss McGonagall, you seem to be quite distracted. May I ask what has your mind in the clouds? A few of your professors commented that you were not yourself today. Are you feeling well?" It was Professor Dumbledore looking down at her on the floor. Her cheeks went pink and she began to stutter. "Miss McGonagall, stand up and slow down before you pass out," smiled Albus.

She got to her feet quickly and thought a second before responding. "I have a situation that I have been evaluating, I didn't realize it was taking away from my studies today. I apologize thoroughly Professor Dumbledore."

"No need, everyone is allowed to have days were they are thinking hard on certain matter. For Merlin's sake that is my day everyday." The older man's cheeks were high in a smile and his eye sparkling. Minerva is what they call a teacher's pet and Dumbledore was her favorite teacher. They have spent many evening discussing academic matters and debated over political idealisms. Sometimes they even talk of personal matters in her family or in his life so they had learned not to be coy with words. "I am sure you are going to make the best choice in the situation you are in. By the way you are glowing I think it may be something of the romantic kind, am I wrong to make that assumption?"

Minerva suddenly turned from pink to red, was it that obvious? How much does he know? He always seemed to know everything about her before she knew herself. "Uh, I guess that is somewhat true. I…I am not sure about the idea of dating or being liked. Or liking someone who is…" Minerva stopped and looked around but they were alone in the corridor outside of the library.

"Say no more, you obviously are uncomfortable talking about it. Follow your heart and remember that you are young." Albus had placed his hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to place her in a situation where she was embarrassed so he left her with a few words of wisdom and offered a safe haven. "I don't pass judgment to easily so my office is always open." He gave her one more smile and left her to go on her way.

She took in a large breath. He knew… she knew he knew but how much did he know? Why does he always know? Was she that easy to read? Kiera seemed to have the same gift…maybe she was an open book. She leaned over to retrieve her stuff and saw a book that wasn't her own. Professor Dumbledore must have forgotten to take it. It gave her an excuse to go visit him tomorrow evening.

It was late and most of the girls had gone to bed already. It was only a few minutes past curfew so the last stragglers were climbing into their beds but it was quiet. Minerva was in bed waiting for the typical noises of night. She heard distant snoring, book pages being turned, and a few small moans from the girls who needed a release before sleeping.

Minerva never was bothered by the fact that some girls masturbated in bed but she never took that risk. They had canopy beds so if the canopy was shut you saw nothing but Minerva was always an object of teasing and she wasn't going to put herself through it. If she needed a release, which was often, she would masturbate in the shower.

It was quiet enough that she thought she could slip out without being noticed so she popped up and placed her bare feet on the cold floor. She grabbed her wand and her robes then tiptoed out of the room. No one noticed the small witch leave, no even the paintings in the Common's Room. The showers were only a hallway away but it felt like ten miles; she felt that her steps were loud while her breathing was heavy.

She couldn't get caught, she couldn't get detention but for some reason she was risking it all for Kiera, a girl she just met. When she finally reached the door, her heart slowed down and she wasn't a paranoid about being caught. Her movements were still quick as she rushed to the shower stall where all this madness began. No one was standing outside of the meeting place. There was no sense of life elsewhere so the strange girl must be in the stall. Minerva was worried she didn't come but after one last big breath, she pulled back the shower curtain and the older witch was sitting with her back in the corner.

There was a bottle at Kiera's left, a pencil in her left hand and a book in her lap. "I didn't think you would come. I know you don't bend rules, " said the short haired girl. "But I am really glad you did." The girl smiled and motioned Minerva to sit.

Minerva chose to sit right next to the girl. Kiera handed her the bottle and told her to take a swig. Being a Scot, the fire whiskey went down easily but she wondered if the girl was trying to get her drunk. And how in the world did she get alcohol on school property. So many questions…

" I can see you mind reeling, ask me anything. I insist that you go first because I have only heard you speak one sentence since I met you," said Kiera.

She had a point; Minerva hadn't spoken to Kiera but once. But in her defense Kiera was able to read her so well that she didn't need to speak. "Sorry, I haven't found it necessary to speak until now."

"Fair point, so ask away dearest Minerva."

Anything? Where should she start? Everything was a mystery. "What is your full name?" Minerva asked.

"Easy, Kiera Morgana Aiwood. A mouthful isn't it? How about you?"

"My name? Minerva Katherine McGonagall, also a mouth full. Although it does slide off the tongue quickly." Kiera smiled urging another question. "Where did you come from? I mean why did you transfer schools?"

Kiera's smile faded a bit, "I lied, I can't answer that at the moment. But my favorite color is teal, my sign in Capricorn, I am an only child, my parents are split, my favorite animal is a rabbit, and my dream is to travel as an auror.

Minerva was disappointed that Kiera wouldn't answer her questions but she realized that it was too soon. She lifted her hand and placed it on Kiera's hand.

"My favorite color is emerald, my sign is Libra, I also am an only child, my father left my mom and she raised me alone, my favorite animal is a cat, and I want to teach." Kiera had turned her body slightly towards Minerva and interlocked their fingers.

"I don't know you very well but I really like you," Kiera whispered. "O forgot to tell you that I'm gay." Both girls smiled and chuckled but then Minerva said, "I think I am too."

"Really?"

"Really…"Minerva leaned over and kissed Kiera softly. Their lips blended together and it all began to blur. Their only held hands and kissed for what seemed like hours. Neither of them wanted to stop. What is the attraction between and academic and the mystery?

When they finally broke apart Kiera ripped a piece of paper out of her book and began to write. "Meet me again…please."

Minerva took the paper from the girl and out of the corner of her eye she saw the scars on Kiera's wrist. AS if second nature, she grabbed her wrist and kissed it sympathetically. No words were spoken for a few long seconds. They just look at each other.

Kiera Stood suddenly with her possessions in hand and began to leave. Before she left the young girl she turned to say, "Those are my battle scars…nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

MinveraGirl8- Hope you enjoy :) Leave me a note of what you think 3


	5. Chapter 5

The pleasure ran up through her core, her hips bucked upward, her knuckles turned white as she squeezed the headboard and her eyes fluttered close. The release was much needed and begged for. The older witch let out a moan of contentment as the soft warmth entered into her center. It was all so overwhelming, it was almost too much to handle. A small tear trickled down the side of the mature witch's face…there was always at least one tear every time.

Poppy Pomfrey banged on the door and walked in to see a young naked witch in between the legs of her best friend. She let out a gasp and turned her body around. "Get that whore out of here now Minerva! I though we talked about this, this isn't right!" she yelled. Minerva had been sleeping with this young girl for a long time now and Poppy didn't approve of using a prostitute to please her. Ever since Kiera Minerva wasn't able to sustain a relationship so she used people for sex without the hassle of dating. It wasn't a healthy way of living and it was emotionally taxing for the older witch. They had discussed it many times but each time Poppy would catch Minerva with Cheri.

Poppy turned around and flicked her wand at the girl. A small pile of clothing was thrown at Cheri and the covers pulled over Minerva's body. "Get the bloody hell out of here! And if I catch you with her again I will personally make your life a living hell!" Her shrieks were enough to get the young prostitute to go to the Floo and leave. "And Minerva if you don't get dresses in the next two minutes I will—"

"What do you think you could do to me? You wouldn't dare hurt your best friend because you would be stuck with Rolanda and that would be a pitiful situation, don't you agree?" Minerva pulled back the covers and stood to get dressed. This wasn't the first time Poppy had walked in on such an event and Minerva was sure it wasn't the last. "You should give me a better warning before you enter my private bedroom."

"How long was she here? Since last night, I am sure. We talked about this Minerva! Not only is it morally wrong to use a prostitute it is also unhealthy. Please don't act like it is nothing. I don't want you seeing her anymore. Please…" Poppy was genuinely concerned for her best friend. Nothing was healthy about her love life…the pieces were still scattered from Kiera. It had been 10 years since the manipulative witch had weaseled her way back into Minerva's life. But Minerva still seemed to hurt every day.

"I don't think it is appropriate for you to tell me whom I am to see or not see. Sex is a normal part of life, I just go about it in a different way." Minerva responded. She stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for breakfast. "I will agree not to see her anymore but I ask you not to meddle in my affairs."

"I am your best friend; it is my job to meddle. Find a healthy relationship, please. I know you have your eye on Hermione and maybe it can be good for you. Maybe erase Kiera…"

"Do not mention her name…please. I am over her and would rather not be reminded of her existence. And I do not think that a relationship with a former student would be appropriate plus I told you how Hermione reacted when I told her I was queer. " Minerva grabbed her wand, her over robes, and began to leave her room. Poppy followed closed behind and continued to argue although Minerva was done responding. They walked all the way to the Great Hall with the medical witch badgering her about her life. As soon as the door opened to the large dinning area the talking stopped and the professional mask went on both witches. No more talking of personal lives.

* * *

The stack of papers was overwhelming and it was already past ten o'clock in the evening. Minerva knew she was going to have a long night; she always returned the essays the day after they were due. She usually was very quick and efficient with her essay grading but it happened to be 1st year essays which need a lot of editing, notes, and point deductions.

Minerva sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples in slow circles. The pounding was monotonous and irritating. Suddenly there was a small knock on the door and Hermione Granger entered the office of the Headmistress. The older witch didn't know what to say to the young woman so she greeted her professionally.

"Minerva, you haven't called me Miss Granger for a long time and I hope we aren't back to that level of relationship. I came to talk to you. I won't be long I promise." She remained standing next to the door.

"Please do come in dear. What can I do for you?" Minerva pushed herself away from the desk and walked toward her formal student. She watched every movement of the young woman, hoping to spot the intent of the conversation. But things went quick…

"I wanted you to know why I was upset about what you told me the other day." Hermione walked up to her mentor, got up on her tiptoes, and kissed Minerva on the lips.

Minerva pulled away quickly and stared at Hermione. There was a flood of emotion that smashed into Minerva like a brick wall. Part of her wanted to kiss Hermione back but the other part want to be sick. A small tear fell down her cheek. Hermione reached up to wipe it away but Minerva pulled away again. "Please just go…"

Hermione's face was blank; this wasn't how things were supposed to go. She was going to tell Minerva that she has been in love with her for years but had given up because she assumed Minerva was straight. Now that she knew her mentor was queer, she could finally act on her feelings. But she was just rejected…by the only woman she ever trusted and cared for.

The young girl raised her hand and slapped the older witch and left. The red mark on Minerva's cheek stung but she knew she deserved it. What was she going to do?

* * *

MinervaGirl8-Sorry it took me so long to update, I just got a job and I have been super busy. Tell me what you think! HUGS!


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva wasn't sure if she had offended Kiera because they had never decided on a meeting place or time and the scarred girl was no where to be found. It was as if the girl had vanished into thin air for a few days. Minerva had gone back to her normal boring routine and she missed the excitement the mysterious girl brought to her. She even began to inquire about the girl who had kissed her. The Ravenclaws said she was only around at night and the 6th years said she wasn't in class. Kiera was like a shadow you couldn't follow.

Then there was a not, simple and short. _I miss you- Greenhouse at dinner hour. _The note was like the draft;it was a requirement that shouldn't be avoided. Kiera summoned her so she went. No one notices her presence anyway, she was sure they wouldn't miss her at dinner.

When dinner time arrived she grabbed her outer robes and looked to see a pencil sitting on her nightstand. She wanted to transfigure it into something for Kiera. She was the best in her class and she had not trouble sustaining a small transfiguration so she flicked her wand. The pencil rolled a bit and turned into a beautiful white rose. The aroma was perfect and the beauty divine, just like Kiera. Minerva gently picked up the flower and headed for the Greenhouse. The odd plants in the Greenhouse made it undesirable but the gleaming face of her friend was much desired and welcomed. Kiera stepped toward Minerva and smirked.

"You're lovely Minerva Katherine, I missed you." She leaned in to kiss Minerva lightly. Minerva kissed her back, tryin to deepen the kiss but the short haired girl pulled back. "Not yet, I want to talk a bit first." The young witch sighed but obliged. "How are you, dear?"

"Fine, but terribly bored. I was wondering where you have been all week." The flash in Minerva's eyes was concern. Kiera took the young woman'a hand and lead her slowly through the plants. "I was testing with the Headmaster all week. I have only one more test to take." The older witch left out just enough information to keep Minerva in the dark.

"What testing? And only one more?" she inquired. Kiera backed away from Mineva and sighed.

"You ask a lot of hard questions for me to answer. Before I answer them, tell me what you have in your hand." Minerva had almost forgotten the white rose she had for Kiera. She handed it to her and kissed the tall girls cheek. "This is for you..." A smal tear trickled down her cheek. She tried to hide it but Kiera misses nothing. Soft lips kisses the tear away as her strong arms pulled Minerva to her chest.

"Why tears?" whispered Kiera.

"No one ever notices me or loves me. You treat me like gold when I'm tossed around like dirt by everyone else. I have never cared about someone like I care about you. And I have never been missed." Minerva was choking back tears when gentle lips enveloped hers. The kiss was tender and sweet. Their lips meshed together and their tongues pressed against each other. There was a heat building in both of their bodies as the pressed hard against each other. A hand reached up and cradled Minerva's breast while the young witch reach both hands on the bum of the older witch. Each touch was electrifying.

Kiera broke the kiss and leaned down to kiss the nape of Minerva's neck. A sharp intake of breath let her know she was providing pleasure. She made a path of kisses up toMinerva's forehead with her hands wander the chest of Minerva. The young witch smiled and brought Kiera back into a passionate snog. Neither of them wanted to stop; it was divine.

"Will...you be...my girl...friend?" Kiera asked between kisses. Before even thinking about about it Minerva agreed with a yes. "You mean a lot to me.." Kiera slowly unbuttoned Minerva's top and put her hand inside her girlfriend's bra. All rationality left and Minerva left out an audible moan. The kissing didn't stop as the girl played with the small nipple between her fingers. Her chest was small but super sensitive; a heat began to ignite in her core. She wanted more.

Suddenly a voice cleared it's throat from behind them. They pulled apart quickly to see the tall figure of their Headmaster. Minerva's face was bright red as she buttoned up her top as fast as possible With her hands shaking.

"Miss Aiwood, I do believe you have a test to study for if you plan on graduating early. And Mias McGonagall you have a book to return to me." His voice was stern but not angry. "Please go to where you need to be and Miss McGonagall please follow me."

Kiera frowned as the teacher turned to leave. She have her new girlfriend a small kiss before leaving the Greenhouse. Minerva followed after her mentor with a racing heart and tears swelling in her eyes. How was she going to explain herself?

* * *

MinervaGirl8-hope you are enjoying, leave me a comment to tell me what you think! HUGS!


	7. Chapter 7

The uncomfortable moments were plentiful after that. The next morning the staff table was quite talkative a lively but the Headmistress sat in silence. Usually she would join in conversation but she was extremely tired and her heart was heavy. She observed her fellow teachers and the students but engaged with no one except her thoughts. Minerva's night consisted of anger, tears, and little sleep. The kiss had brought back everything from her past relationship. Memories of her first and only love, Kiera. She thought of the first time she met her, the first kiss, the first time they made love, the first time they broke up…the pain all seemed fresh like an open wound. Then show thought of the fifth year she taught at Hogwarts, when Kiera came back to her. The confusion but inevitable love she felt then was similar to what she felt now with Hermione. She remembered courting Kiera against the will of all her friends, the time when Kiera asked her to marry her, the broken engagement and the horrid pain of her heart breaking once more by the same woman. At that time she had vowed to never take Kiera back and to erase her from her life. One last time Kiera came back, but she was no longer Kiera. The wizarding world now knew her as Morgana.

Morgana was a strong witch who was bound to kill all those who had killed her family and destroy purebloods. Her first attempt was the Ministry, which unfortunately was successful. Minerva remembered the time when she realized her past lover was the cause of the destruction. The night where Albus, Fillius and Minerva were sent to the Ministry to help defeat Morgana before she killed anymore innocent lives. The minions of Morgana were strong but no match for the skilled trio so it came down to the immensely talented witch. Minerva was last to see her, Albus and Fillius already had her cornered. Morgana was as powerful as the two wizards combined but she couldn't take all three and the trio knew that but once Minerva saw the familiar face she broke. She couldn't kill Kiera…tears rushed down her face.

"Do you need to leave Minerva? I can stay here and dismiss the students if necessary." The small voice of Fillius broke the Headmistress out of her trance. She felt that her face was wet from a few stray tears and the whole staff and a few students were staring at her. With a nod of her head she stood up and hurried off to her chambers.

What she didn't notice was Hermione Granger following quickly after as well a Poppy who was not keen on seeing her friend in such an emotional state, especially in front of the students and staff. Poppy was walking a few feet behind Miss Granger when it hit her.

"Bloody hell, Hermione you didn't kiss her did you?" Hermione stopped immediately and snapped her head around to the infirmary nurse. "Honestly why would you do such an idiotic thing?!"

"Well excuse me, but I didn't think showing someone how you feel was idiotic, I thought it brave. I had no idea that she would react that way, so I got a bit emotional after she rejected me and I hit her—"

"You did what? Oh Merlin…come with me now." Hermione tried to object but Poppy gave her a glare that meant business. "My office," Poppy commanded.

* * *

The walk to her office was silent except for the sound of the nurse's hurried footsteps and the young teacher almost jogging to catch up. They entered the small office and Poppy pointed to the seat that she wanted Hermione to sit in. Once both were seated Poppy began to spill information about Kiera. The tales of the mysterious woman who stole Minerva's heart more than once and broke it each time. She told of the emotional pain her best friend endured and the ramifications of the now hardened heart.

"She doesn't want to love because she associates love with pain and weakness. She cares for you but would never let you in because she doesn't want to hurt you or be hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt her, I love her…" Hermione was staring at the floor; her mind was swirling with all the information.

"She doesn't know that or at least she doesn't want to believe it. And she will surely hurt you. Trust me…" Poppy couldn't help but think of the time when Minerva broke Rolanda's heart.

"I don't believe that she would hurt me Poppy…not the woman that I have known for over 10 year." Hermione's tone was stern and defensive. She stood up and turned to leave.

"Those ten years are small, I think you should leave this alone. She has to control the situation or she will run away as you saw when you made your advance on her." Poppy was slightly angered with the young woman, although Hermione was innocent in this hell. Kiera was the one at blame for all of this. "Leave her be, please. I am going to go see her in before lunch; she needs time to herself. Her classes start in an hour. She will need that hour to pull herself together." Hermione disregarded what the older witch was saying. She left without a word and headed to the rooms of her mentor.

* * *

It was all too much for Minerva, her stomach lurched as her breakfast began to surface. She remembered the times when she was so upset that all she could do was vomit; was this a relapse of that time?

Her stomach emptied into the toilet. Minerva wasn't willing to so this again so she stood, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She has to be strong and she had to forget Kiera…and Hermione. It had to stay professional despite the emotional connection she had with the young witch and the fire in her core she felt for her. It wasn't acceptable for her to weak; she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Sweeny, please bring me the essays in my sitting room and my quill." The tiny house elf brought the items immediately and Minerva headed to the place where she was always strong, stern and in control. Her classroom….

* * *

MinervaGirl8-Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this story, please let me know what you think. I think there was some confusion for a few readers, every other chapter is a flash back to Minerva's past with Kiera. HUGS! PLease leave me a note to let me know what you are thinking about my story :)


	8. I'm away!

I am away on a trip for a week and my mom also grounded me, so I won't have my phone meaning no internet...so I will be writing paper and pencil this week and when I get back I will update all my stories :) maybe even multiple chapters, who knows! Thanks for all the reviews and love! Wish me luck on my missions trip, no one there is very partial to gays, so I'm going to have to hold back my inner lesbian...while talking to attractive girls ;) HIGS DEARIES!


End file.
